


Should Have Known It All Along

by Birdlad (Argothia)



Series: Family Time [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Rated for Jason's Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-20 23:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16148213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argothia/pseuds/Birdlad
Summary: This time it's all Tim's fault. Because of course it is.





	Should Have Known It All Along

Jason is not used to running from the average thug. Usually they're the ones running from him, but this time's a little special. This time it's all Tim's fault. Because of course it is. If somebody's gonna fall ass backwards into pissing off a dangerous crook with access to Venom, it's gonna be Red fucking Robin. 

Kid's a magnet for trouble. Or maybe trouble's a magnet for him. Probably a little of both. Doesn't matter. Jason just wishes he hadn't ended up in the middle of this but Tim had practically bowled him over running from the literally gigantic mess he'd managed to cause somehow and now Jason's just as much a target as he is. Delightful.

"Okay," Jason huffs, breathlessly. "What the fuck did you do to piss this one off? Can you just tell me that much? I'd really like there to be a damn good reason for me dying _again_... or at least an ironic one."

Tim hops across to another fire escape above Jason and hums. Like, yeah, getting chased down by a beast of a dude who was probably huge _before_ he got his hands on that Venom and is now the size of a fucking bus? No big deal. Just a walk in the damn park, right? "I may have dented his brother's face in the process of trying to recover the modified Venom they stole from the GCPD evidence room last Tuesday."

" _That's it?!_ " In his surprise, Jason almost trips over something in the alleyway, that would have been bad. Actually now that he thinks about it, staying on ground level's probably the worst idea he's had in a long time. Survival chances are way better up on the roofs where Tim is. He climbs onto a dumpster and from there manages to haul himself up onto a fire escape.

In the meantime Tim explains, "Well, RJ isn't exactly known for his placid temperament on the best of occasions and, in his defense, his brother's face was very pretty before I broke his nose."

Rolling his eyes, Jason climbs as quickly as he can, trying to ignore the indistinct roaring of RJ just below. "You knew this fucker had a temper and you went for the brother first? I thought you were supposed to be the smart one!"

"Jump!" There's enough urgency in Tim's voice that Jason just obeys on instinct. Lucky thing too because in the next second RJ slams into the spot where he'd been standing a second ago.

Jason hits the roof next to Tim in a forward roll, but the moment he rights himself and looks back, Tim's already leaped onto RJ's back. RJ swings about roaring threats that Jason's only just barely hearing too focused on keeping his heart out of his throat as RJ's huge hand just barely misses grabbing hold of Tim's cape for the second time. Tim still wastes time clinging to RJ's shoulder with one hand as he digs around in a pouch on his belt. This kid is such a pain in the ass. "Dammit, Red! What're you doing?! Take him out already!"

Finally Tim grabs the tube that's feeding Venom to RJ and slices it open with a birdarang. Then back flips off RJ's back and jumps over to the roof where Jason is while RJ shrinks rapidly behind him. "For the record, I _am_ the smart one."

Before Jason can respond to that Tim hits a button on his gauntlet which apparently activates a rope trap that tightens around RJ making him fall on his face still screaming threats against Tim's well being. Jason frowns at the sight, slowly turning that frown on Tim instead. "Did you really just use me to lure bozo over there into a trap?"

"Does that sound like something I'd do?" Tim smiles, oh so innocently.

"Yes," Jason responds bluntly.

Tim laughs and with all the close calls they've both had tonight the only appropriate retaliation for being tricked into becoming bait that Jason can think of is to pull the little shit into a crushing hug. "Wha--? Hood!"

He absolutely does not hear the protests muffled against his jacket as he sighs exasperatedly. Dammit, when did his reaction to his little brother being an ass become hugging him? "Fuck you, you little terror. I hate you so much."

"Ha, love you too." He doesn't hear that either.

**Author's Note:**

> Another short prompt inspired oneshot!


End file.
